I'll Find You
by That Was Careless
Summary: Rima and Nagi were in love, but Rima had to move a few states away set in the US . Nagi tells her he'll find her one day... will he? Rimahiko. Rated T for safety.


**Title: **I'll Find You

**Author: **SniffingSharpies

**Pairing(s): **Rimahiko

**Rating: **T for safety.

**Summary: **Rima and Nagi were in love, but Rima had to move a few states away (set in the US). Nagi tells her he'll find her one day... will he? Rimahiko. Rated T for safety.

**Author's Note: **Mmm... oneshots! How I love them. XD I hope you all like it... feedback is greatly appreciated! Remember to R&R the right way, Read & Review, NOT Read & Run. Lmao. And, it's short... but meh. I figured I'd end it with a bang, I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights to Shugo Chara! belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

"You're what?" He whisper-yelled. He would have actually yelled, if it weren't for the fact that they were at the library, studying.

"My dad got a job offer in Ohio... he's making us move." A girl sitting across from him said, solemnly.

"Rima, that's 1500 miles away!" The boy protested.

"I know, Nagi, I know..." they both got up, closing the books they were using, then going to put them up on a shelf silently. "I'll miss you..." she whispered, then hugged him.

"So, when are you leaving, exactly?" Nagi wondered aloud.

Rima looked down, her long blonde hair slightly falling over her face, and said "tomorrow at noon."

He sighed, then hugged her again. As he did, a tear fell from her cheek onto his shoulder.

**-The Next Day, 11:50-**

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Rima. Everyone was there. Amu and her boyfriend, Ikuto. Kukai and Yaya. Utau, Kairi, Tadase, but one person wasn't there. Nagi.

Ten more minutes until Rima had to get on her plane. "Where's Nagi?" Amu asked her.

"No idea." She replied, annoyed.

Just then, he walked in. No, _ran _in.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered under her breath.

"RIMAAA! I'm so sorry I'm late..." he ran up to her and kissed her.

"It's fine." She lied. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She told him, fighting back the tears.

"Me too." Nagi agreed. "But, I promise, one day I'll find you." He told her confidently.

"Okay... you do that." Rima smiled.

A voice came over the loudspeaker: _flight 84 boarding._

"Well, that's my cue." She announced, then said her final goodbyes and kissed Nagi one more time.

They all watched as she walked away with her parents. Some of them cried, some smiled-remembering the good times-and Nagi, he just stood there, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to think. He loved that girl and he always would until the end of time, he knew that. And he promised not only her, but himself, that he _would_ find her again one day.

He spent the summer after that school year alone for the most part. He didn't have Rima to hang out with...

She was lost without him, but she made it through her life.

Rima wondered every day if that would be the day he would find her. Every day was just another letdown.

Nagi eventually moved on, but he never forgot her or the promise he'd made.

Fifteen years later, Rima was going to the doctor for her regular annual checkup. She was now 25, still waiting for Nagi, and still single. She'd dated around some in high school and college but there wasn't anything serious.

She got to the doctor's office and was told by the receptionist that her usual doctor had gotten in a car accident and that she would have to reschedule her appointment.

She sighed, annoyed. "Can't you just let me see another doctor?"

"We'll see if we can work something out, one of our new doctors is free for most of today, so I'll talk to him and see if we can fit you into his schedule."

"Okay, thank you."

Rima took a seat in the waiting room and picked up a magazine to occupy herself while she waited.

It wasn't long before a nurse opened a door and called her name. Rima got up and followed the nurse through the door to the room.

"He'll be with you soon." She told Rima, then walked out.

After waiting about 10 minutes, the doctor walked in. She didn't notice it at first, but when she saw the name inscribed on his lab coat, it hit her.

"I told you I'd find you." He said.


End file.
